Ginga's Contest
by SnowyFlame
Summary: Sequel to Ginga's Wedding. Ginga is in a contest! To do what? Read to find out!


**A cute funny for you guys**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion! Or Britain's Got Talent! Or anything mentioned! All belong to their rightful owners! I only own the song I made up!**

Madoka sighed n boredom. Not that fixing beys were a great thing to do to pass time but she was bored. Deadly bored. She sat on her couch, flipping through the channels looking for something to watch.

"Why don't they ever give something good to watch?" she sighed. She then gave up after fiteen minutes and left it at some random channel. She relaxed onto her couch and slowly began to close her eyes.

That was until a heavy metal song began to play from her cell phone. She groaned and picked up the call. "Yes?" she answered, sounding annoyed.

"Whoa, I guess someone's on her days", Ryuuga's voice spoke through the call. Madoka blushed and rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Oh yeah...Umm…I'll be there in a few seconds. Just change the channel to channel 16" he told her and hung up. Madoka raised an eyebrow but listened anyway. What she saw on channel 16 blew her away.

Ryuuga then entered through the window and chuckled when he saw Madoka's reaction. She pointed at the T.V.

"I know. I thought the same thing".

What was on the TV Screen was Britain's Got Talent. And the person who was performing. Can you guess? Ginga.

"How in the world did he end up in England?!", Madoka screamed in shock. Ryuuga sat next to her and nodded. "I wondered that too but apparently a day before yesterday, he called me and told me about this crazy dream he had where he married his beyblade and cheated on his burger" he stopped to see if Madoka was with him. She just stared in disbelief.

"And to be honest it was 3:00 a.m. in the morning and I told him if he wanted his special burger, he should go to England and join that show and compete to win the prize".

"WHAT!?"

Ryuuga patted her head. "Don't worry about him. He is already in the final round. He's actually pretty good". Madoka just looked at him.

"I don't know how that reassures me but okay".

"And now! Time to end the final round with Ginga Hagane singing his own original song 'Hey You'", the announcer shouted as the crowd went wild.

The three judges sat in their chairs ready to hear the voice. Madoka was literally biting her nails. Ryuuga was eating popcorn as the lights began to dim on Ginga as he began his song. The tune was calm and sweet, with guitars accompanying.

 _Hey You_

 _Standing there_

 _Looking sweet_

 _I want you_

 _Hey You_

 _With the lettuce in there_

 _And tomatoes too_

 _Hey You_

 _I want all of you!_

Madoka sweatdropped. Ryuuga burst out laughing. Ginga continued singing. The acoustic guitar then changed into an electric one along with the bass and the drums now in sync.

 _From the buns with sesame seeds_

 _To the condiments!_

He pauses and looks at the camera. "We won't need" and he winks. Madoka feels herself blush. 'Id didn't think he was like that". Ryuuga laughed again.

 _I want you_

 _Hey You_

 _I love your pickles in there_

 _And the onions too!_

 _It gives off a sweet, sweet taste_

 _That I can't resist!_

 _And oh, mama_

 _That beef you got there_

 _I want it all_

 _I want_

 _I want_

 _I want you_

The song slowly began to slow down. Madoka and Ryuua were rather surprised at the song.

 _Hey You_

 _Please_

 _See_

 _I want you_

 _I need you_

 _I crave you_

 _I bite you_

The song ended and everyone was silent for moments before they broke out in applaud. The judges gave Ginga a standing ovation. Simon applauded. "That was beautiful! It brought tears to my eyes!"

The crowd cheered.

Madoka and Ryuuga stared in disbelief. That was actually good?

On the screen, Ginga smiled and bowed. A man later came on to the stage with a check of 10,000 dollars. "We have a winner! GINGA HAGANE!" The crowd cheered wildly. "Ginga, what will you do now?", the announcer asked him.

"I am gonna buy sooo many burgers!" he jumped in glee. Ryuuga shut off the TV. "I think that's enough TV, don't you think?", Ryuuga asked Madoka who nodded and yawned. "Yeah…So…what now?"

"I have no idea"

"Hey, why did you crawl through my window? I have a front door you know!"

 **And there ya go! I'll update my other stories soon! Bye and REVIEW! :D**


End file.
